


Complicated

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [14]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Crying, Hugs, Multi, Prompt Fill, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Barbara has disappeared, and Ian worries about her.Sentence 14: “You think this shit is simple?”





	Complicated

Barbara is missing. Knowing the aliens who inhabit this planet, they may very well have kidnapped her. And despite her Grandfather’s attempts to explain that they won’t hurt her (they are complete pacifists), Ian won’t listen to Susan or the Doctor.

“We need to find her!” Ian says, clenching his hands into fists. “Come on!”

He goes to run into the forest, but stops when he realises that Susan and the Doctor aren’t following him. He turns around, staring at them both.

“Come on, then,” he says. “We need to find her.”

“I know that, Chesterton,” the Doctor says. “But there is no point rushing into the forest. It is dangerous in there.”

“Yes, and Barbara is in there,” Ian snaps, his face flushing. “If it’s so dangerous, we need to rescue her!”

“I know,” the Doctor says again. “But we should wait a while. Collect some supplies and wait until we’ve all calmed down.”

“We’ve all calmed down? Last time I checked, Doctor, you look pretty calm! Do you think this shit is simple?” Ian cries, and Susan’s eyes widen at his rare use of a swearword. She thinks he might start crying any minute now.

“Of course I don’t, my dear boy,” the Doctor says, doing a rather good job at staying calm.

“Well you’re acting like it! Barbara is gone. She might be in danger. We need…” Ian trails off, his voice cracking. He covers his face, turning away from them in embarrassment.

Susan takes her handkerchief from her pocket and approaches him. “Ian?”

She holds out the handkerchief. Ian nods his head and takes it.

“Sorry,” he mumbles thickly. “I’m just… worried about her.”

Susan hugs him. “I know. We all are. But we will find her. We promise.”

The Doctor pats his shoulder. “We promise.”


End file.
